


Wasn't Nothin' Like That First Time

by niajaxx (msfoxxyfoxxy)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, slight D/s, slight virginity kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxxyfoxxy/pseuds/niajaxx
Summary: Roman didn't start stressing about his damn virginity until he met Dean Ambrose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/gifts), [BellasHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/gifts).



> This song is based off of [Wet Dreamz by J. Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCGV26aj-mM), which [BellasHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope) suggested I write an ambreigns fic about. I consider this practice for writing bottom roman, which I never do.

It starts with Dean sitting next to him in PSY 101.

Before that, Roman had only seen Dean a few times. The guy barely came to class, and when he did, he sat all the way in the back. That day, however, he came late and all the seats were taken. The girl that usually sat next to Roman had left early, so Dean took her seat.

The professor was lecturing about Freud and his psychosexual stages when Dean leaned over to whisper, “That Freud dude seems like a real weird jackass, huh?”

Roman turned to look at him and when the professor mentioned something about penis envy, Dean rolled his eyes and gave Roman an ‘Oh, please!’ look. Roman grinned back and a friendship began.

*******************

They ran with different crowds, with Roman being on the football team and Dean being content alone or chilling with some burnouts, but they became close after a while and started to hang out. Dean began coming to class often, and he helped Roman study terminology that was hard for him to remember. In return, Roman bought Dean lunch and motivated (annoyed) him to get up and go to class. They were an unlikely pair, but they got along fine and Roman found himself looking forward to a class he once dreaded.

In class, he and Dean began talking more than they paid attention, and their snickering had become so disruptive that their professor had asked them to, “Be quiet or take your obviously interesting conversation outside.”

Roman had ducked his head at being called out in front of everyone and muttered an apology. Dean smirked and apologized as well before giving their professor a sarcastic permission to continue the lecture.

Fifteen minutes later, Roman was busy taking notes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out to see a message from Dean on the screen.

**_nikki is staring at u again_ **

Roman frowned down at his phone before he shot Dean a confused look. Dean rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the other side of the room where, sure enough, Nikki Bella and her group of friends were staring right at him.

Nikki waved her manicured hand and flipped her dark hair over her shoulders, revealing her lowcut top. Roman smiled, waved back, and tried not to stare at her boobs, which were basically calling out to him. He watched, confused and warm faced, as Nikki’s friends giggled and whispered to her ecstatically.

Roman picked up his phone and replied.

_Again? You mean she does this often?_

**_only every class. u blind?_ **

Nikki Bella was one of the hottest girls Roman had ever seen and she was the daughter of one of the university’s biggest donors, so the fact that she was staring at him and waving and shit… it gave him a confidence boost. Roman grinned and sat up straight in his seat, feeling like The Man.

*******************

 

“Nikki’s totally on a prowl after her breakup dude,” Dean advised him later as they hung out in his dorm. “Don’t fall for it. She’s looking for a rebound and she’s trying to make Cena jealous.”

“You think so?” Roman asked as he scribbled down some notes from his textbook. “I don’t want the drama. Maybe you’re right.”

“Can you imagine fucking Nikki Bella, though?” Dean pondered, wistfully. “What a perfect woman. Did you see the way she pushed her tits out when she waved at you? You have to be the luckiest guy on Earth, man.”

Roman just grinned and he shook his head. Dean was right, though. Nikki was perfect. If she approached him one day and tried to make a move, he’d be a fool to turn her down. There was one problem, though.

Roman was a virgin.

Nikki was hot, but Roman didn’t know much about her. And If she was on the rebound from Cena, he doubted that her interest in him ran deeper than his looks and place on the football team. When Roman “lost it”, he wanted it to mean something. Call him a romantic and a sap, but he wanted someone to actually like him for him when he did it for the first time.

Plus, Nikki didn’t seem the type to _not_ make fun for him for being a virgin, so there was that…

*******************

**_when was the last time u got laid?_ **

Roman received the text while doing a pre-game warmup. He immediately paused his stretches and stared down at his phone. He hadn’t seen Dean in a few days since their last psych class was cancelled and he’d been working out and studying in between classes while Dean had been working.

He’d been expecting to hear from him, but this message was way left of field. Roman chewed on his bottom lip as he responded.

_It’s been a while. Why?_

Roman felt ridiculous lying because it was _Dean_. He’d probably make fun of him a little, but it wouldn’t be malicious or anything. Dean was nonjudgmental, but Roman still felt weird about still being a virgin at his age. Although he and Dean had become friends, he wasn’t ready to fess up.

**_just thinkin’._ **

**_ur just really good looking and shit and i thought u were a ladies man but ur never with girls_ **

**_unless ur not into girls_ **

**_if not thats ok man_ **

**_the girls will be missin out lol ;)_ **

**_sorry im drunk_ **

Roman scoffed and toweled off his damp forehead before he sat down on the workout bench.

_I figured as much. Guess you’re not coming to my game?_

**_wouldnt miss it for the world romes._ **

Roman grinned again and a warm feeling blossomed in his chest as he typed his response.

_Nah man it’s fine. Just sleep it off. See you tomorrow?_

**_yeah babe ok_ **

**_goodnight_ **

“yeah babe ok” repeated in Roman’s head throughout his game (they won, of course), and when he went to sleep that night, he had his first dream about Dean. He woke up panting and sweaty and when he closed his eyes to calm his breathing, flashes of Dean’s grin and glimpses of the contrast of their skins as they grinded together in his dream sparked behind his eyelids.

Roman groaned and pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes.

It was clear as day now. He officially had a crush on Dean Ambrose.

*******************

A few days later found Dean in Roman’s dorm again. Dean was tipsy, but not full out drunk, and the conversation had turned into a sexual topic again. This time, Dean was rambling on about some chick named Peyton in his Sociology class who showed him her tongue ring and nipple piercings at a party the night before. He told Roman that she wanted to go down on him in the bathroom, but he turned her down because she was too drunk.

Roman felt relieved when Dean stated that he turned her down because he was jealous. Dean seemed to be so into Peyton and her stupid tongue ring, though, so they’d probably end up hooking up soon, much to Roman’s envy.

“You ever get a blowjob from a girl with a tongue piercing?” Dean asked suddenly.

The question took Roman by surprise and he stammered for answering. “N-no.”

Dean grinned. “It looks hot, but it’s not all that. Also, I bet its worse when they’re too drunk to know what they’re doing.”

Roman looked down at his lap. “I guess.”

Dean sat up on his elbows to look at him. “I bet you got tons of blowjobs.”

Roman shrugged and turned away from Dean so he could pretend to be interested in the work in front of him. “I got quite a bit.”

Dean snickered behind him. “Knew it. The best I ever got was from this dude in high school. Never really had anyone that could live up to him.”

Wait…

Roman turned around to look at Dean again. “A dude? As in a guy?”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and eyed Roman warily. “Yeah. That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No!” Roman said a little too quickly. “I mean… I’m the same.”

 _The same?_ Roman thought. _God, you’re so lame!_

Dean visibly perked up and his grin returned. “Yeah? You like the fellas, too, Rome?”

The way Dean spoke, teasing and humored, turned Roman on and his cheeks grew warm. “I mean, I guess.”

“Huh,” Dean said as he leaned back against Roman’s headboard and bit his bottom lip. “Guess I can finally tell you that you’re really fucking sexy without you punching me in the face.”

Dean was flirting with him. He’d only done that in his dreams.

Was Roman dreaming?

“So, what was the best blowjob you’ve ever gotten?” Dean asked as he continued to stare at Roman with a sort of renewed interest. Roman felt put on the spot and a lied bubbled up and escaped from his mouth as soon as he opened it.

“This girl. She was my friend.” Roman said, words nervous in his own ears. “We went back to my house after school one day and it… It was alright.”

“Just alright?” Dean asked as he scrounged up his nose. “That was your best bj experience? Just alright?”

Roman felt horrible for continuing to lie to Dean, but he shrugged and nodded. “Maybe I’m just not that into them.”

Dean scoffed. “Or maybe you haven’t gotten the right one yet.”

*******************

**_u thought about my offer?_ **

The text came through the next day as Roman was packing a light bag to spend his three-day weekend back home. His school was only an hour drive away from home, so his momma always insisted that he visit her when possible.

Roman sat down on the edge of his bed and frowned. What offer was Dean talking about?

_Huh?_

Dean text back a few minutes later.

**_for the blowjob experience u never had_ **

**_was i too subtle lol?_ **

Roman’s blood ran hot and he dared to hope that Dean was talking about himself and not some random girl he procured for him like his brothers used to do back in the day. When Roman didn’t reply in a timely manner, Dean text him again.

**_am i making u uncomfortable?_ **

**_just tell me n ill cut it out_ **

**_i can be a bit heavy handed sometimes u know/_ **

**_?*_ **

Roman snapped himself out of whatever nervous lock he was in and scrambled to reply.

_No youre fine lol_

_I like it. You don’t have to stop._

_I’m just shocked._

**_shocked?_** Dean text back. **_why? thought u knew I liked u?_**

 _I didn’t know._ Roman replied. And he really didn’t know. Now that he thought about it, though, Dean did flirt with him a heap. But Roman assumed flirtatious was Dean’s permanent mode. Dean flirted with everyone, even people he wasn’t interested in.

A lot of women liked Dean as well. Dean probably had a lot of partners. Was probably a pro at sex at this point.

Roman deflated.

God, he was probably gonna think Roman was so lame. All the girls Dean were interested in were fiery. Dean probably liked wild and weird shit in bed. Roman doubt that he would even last five minutes with the dude if they ever did get around to having sex.

They texted on and off for the next couple of hours, keeping the conversation light and flirtatious. Roman wasn’t a totally prude. He’d sexted before and got his fair share of boob pics, but he’d never flited with a guy. And Dean wasn’t just ANY guy, he was Dean. Roman’s literal wet dream, and he found himself glued to his phone waiting for the next flirtatious message to come through.

“Roman,” His father said as they all sat around the table for lunch. “It’s dinner time. Can you please put the phone away?”

“Sorry, dad.” Roman said as he put his phone away.

“Who’s got your attention, Roman?” His mother asked as she took her seat at the table. “A nice girl?”

“He’s been on that phone, laughing to himself, since he got here.” His cousin, Tamina, commented. “It’s gotta be a chick.”

Roman grinned and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t reply.

*******************

“You ever fucked a guy before?” Dean asked on the other end of the line. Roman was curled up in his childhood bed, trying not to talk too loudly or come immediately from just the sound of Dean’s rough voice.

“Yeah,” Roman lied, just so he could keep Dean talking. His hands were down his sweatpants, palming at the front of his boxers. He was close – really close – and all he needed was Dean’s voice and a vivid imagination.

“You like it? What do you like?” Dean asked, voice shaky and rough like gravel. “Tell me. Wanna make it good for you when we finally fuck.”

“I…-” Roman paused and took in a trembling breath. “I like to be roughed up.”

“Fuck, you do?” Dean asked. “Bet that’s why you play football, huh? Like being tackled and shit?”

“Yeah,” Roman agreed. He was sweating and he knew he’d have to take another shower, but he felt too good to stop. He hoped Dean couldn’t tell that he was getting off on this.

“I want you to show me, big guy,” Dean demanded. “You gonna show me how you like to be good while I fuck you? Want me to pin you down and make you take it?”

Roman whined and came messily in his boxers. He could feel the warm, wet heat seeping through the front of his clothes, but he didn’t care. His whole body felt alight and shaky. He took a few deep breaths and when he was able to focus, he could hear Dean laughing on the other end.

“Yeah,” He said, and Roman could hear him lighting his cigarette. He took in a puff laughed again as he exhaled. “Can’t wait for you to get back on campus.”

*******************

The problem with lying about his virginity status to Dean was that now that they were getting ready to do the do, Roman had no idea what he was doing and Dean was probably expecting a pro because Roman played himself up to being one. It would be funny, if it wasn’t so stressful.

He hung out with Dean when he got back on campus and they immediately started getting hot and heavy. It started with kissing for the first few days, which Roman really liked, but then they both seemed to want to get to the next level. It didn’t take long for Dean to flat out ask him if he was ready to have sex and, of course, Roman responded enthusiastically.

They went to Dean’s dorm since his roommate wasn’t gonna be there until later. At first, Roman was too nervous to say or do much of anything. But after Dean pushed him against the bed and slot himself between his legs, Roman threw caution out the window and really got into it.

Roman wasn’t a total newbie to sexual situations. He’d made out and stuff before, and even got his hands under a girl’s shirt once or twice. So, he knew how to pretend like he knew what the hell he was doing when Dean slipped his tongue in his mouth, even if he really didn’t. He could kiss back, sure, but he wasn’t sure what to do when Dean started to grind against him. Should he grind back? Or would that make him get off too quickly? And what if he did? Should he apologize? What if Dean didn’t have a condom? How would they have that discussion? What if Dean wanted Roman to fuck him instead? What if Roman couldn’t fuck properly?

As Roman’s head continued to fill to the brim with questions and anxieties, Dean pulled off and stared down at him.

“You ok, Roman?” He asked, looking flushed and hot, but concerned. “Did I do somethin’… wrong?”

Roman sat up quickly and rest a reassuring hand on Dean’s cheek. “No! No, I… I really wanna do this, ok? I wanna do this with you.”

Dean’s face broke out in a boyish grin and he bit his lips.

“Yeah? You want it bad, huh?” Dean asked as he leaned over to his bedside drawer to pull out a condom and an almost-empty bottle of lube. “Me too. I’ve thought about fucking you since that first day in psych.”

Roman blushed. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed as he leaned down to kiss Roman’s jaw. “Thought about you fucking me, mostly, but this…” He paused to slip a hand under Roman’s ass and he squeezed it gently, smirking when Roman rolled his hips. “has been calling my name, to be honest.”

Roman didn’t know how to reply, so he stayed silent and watched as Dean started to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans and underwear off. He lifted his hips and tried not to play up the blushing virgin trope as Dean stared at his newly exposed skin.

“You’re so, so fucking pretty,” Dean said, his voice full of awe, as he bent down to lift Roman’s t-shirt and drop a kiss on his soft belly. Roman’s cock twitched, practically begging for attention against his will, and Dean placed an unexpected, sloppy kiss on the head. Roman almost jumped out of his own skin at the contact and he had to bite his bottom lip and concentrate to keep from coming.

Thankfully for Roman, Dean didn’t spend much more time moving his lips playfully against his dick. Instead, he got off the bed and got undressed quickly, stumbling over the mess on his dorm room’s floor. Roman laughed at the scene as he took off his own t-shirt, and sat there awkwardly, trying to fight to urge not to cover up.

“You ready, baby?” Dean asked as he crawled up on the bed again.

Roman sat back against the headboard and tried to steady his nervous breaths. Here goes. He was gonna lose his virginity… finally. And he was going to lose it to the coolest, hottest guy he’s ever met. Someone who he knew liked him for him.

“Ready,” Roman confirmed as he looked down bashfully at Dean as the other man pushed one of his knees up to stare between his legs.

Dean bent down to kiss him again, and when he pulled back, he uncapped the lube and poured some in his hands. Roman didn’t miss that the bottle was almost done, and he wondered how many guys and girls Dean had fucked on this bed. Roman felt an odd mixture of curiosity, jealousy, and arousal at the thought. Before he could ask, however, he felt someone cold and slick rubbing at his hole.

“I want you to tell me how everything feels,” Dean said as he pushed a single digit in slowly, but halted when Roman tensed up at the off intrusion. “I need you to guide me a little here, Roman. Never really done this before.”

Roman froze and stared down at Dean between his legs. Dean started kissing up the inside of Roman’s thigh in an attempt to get him to relax. It would have worked if Roman wasn’t so shocked.

“What?”

“Hm?” Dean hummed, distracted, before he looked up. “Oh, I’ve never fucked a guy before. This is my first time. Wanna make sure I’m doing it right.”

Roman gaped, and he hissed and squirmed when Dean used his distraction to work his finger in further.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked when he looked up again. When Roman didn’t immediately reply, Dean sat up. “Hey, that’s not a problem, is it? I’ve only fucked girls, ok? Whatever I lack in skill, I’ll make up for in enthusiasm, babe. Just need you to tell me what you like. Guide me.”

Roman’s face broke out in a smile and he flopped back against Dean’s headboard as he started laughing. Dean cocked his head and looked like he wanted to fold his arms if one of his fingers weren’t… preoccupied.

“Ok, laugh it up.” Dean muttered.

“I’m not laughing at you, baby boy.” Roman said as his giggles began to die down. “I’m laughing at me. I was so paranoid about my own experience and come to find out, this is a first for you, too.”

“You’ve never been with a guy before?”

Roman shook his head. “Never. I’ve actually never been with anyone. This is… this is my first time.”

Dean’s eyes widened comically before a smile broke out of his face. “You’re a virgin, Romie?”

Roman looked down at his tummy and tucked a strand of hair behind his head. “Yeah.”

Dean grinned and started to move his finger again. He settled back between Roman’s splayed legs and withdrew his fingers, only to add more lube and press in two now instead of one. “I’m not judging. I’m glad that you decided to allow me to be your first, baby.”

Roman hissed and willed himself to relax, because he wanted this so bad. He wanted Dean to fuck him, but he knew he needed prep first or else this wasn’t gonna be a good time.

“I’ll be gentle,” Dean said as he fucked Roman slowly with his fingers.

“Not too gentle,” Roman panted out as he gripped the sheets in his hands.

Dean laughed and tipped forward to kiss Roman again. He picked up the speed with his fingers and when he brushed Roman’s spot, he had to stop from coming right then and there at the sound that Roman made.

“That’s right. You like it rough, don’t you?” Dean asked, speaking more to himself than to Roman. “Just remembered your little confession the other day.”

A warm heat had begun to spread all over Roman’s body, starting from his lower belly and working its way outwards, spreading to his hard cock and where Dean’s fingers were fucking him open, expanding out to his chest and his already hot and flushed face.

“Fuck, I’m gonna _ruin_ you,” Dean whispered as he added another finger. He used his free hand to push Roman’s left leg up further, making Roman thank his own flexibility.

They continued like that for a while until Dean took Roman’s groaning and sweating as a sign that he was finally ready. Roman’s heart was hammering as he watched Dean pull out his fingers gently and started unwrapping the condom. During the process, Roman had begun to feel odd; tingly and restless as he watched Dean put the condom on and lude up his latex covered cock. He left a tiny bit of nervousness before, but now he felt like it was building. His fears and doubts came back, now that he was no longer distracted by being fingered open.

“You ok, big guy?” Dean asked quietly as he leaned forward to cradle Roman’s cheek in his hand. “You ready?”

Roman nodded and he kissed Dean’s wrist. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready for a long time, man.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he settled between Roman’s legs. He used one hand to push Roman’s leg up and hold it there as he used his other to rub Roman’s hole with his thumb.

Roman groaned and pushed down, rolling his hips to get Dean inside him. “Don’t tease me. Just-”

“Just what?” Dean asked as he replaced his fingers with his cock, teasing Roman’s entrance and smearing the lube around.

Before Roman could yell or cuss Dean out for being annoyingly smug, Dean started to push in and whatever complaints he had on his lips were cut off by a sharp gasp.

It was such an odd feeling, stretching to accommodate someone else inside you. Roman wasn’t poetic, but that’s what it was. That’s what it felt like. Like he was sharing an intimate part of himself by letting Dean slip into him. It was uncomfortable, and slightly painful, but he took it because the thought, the idea of letting Dean in this way… it was really fucking hot.

He felt full when Dean finally settled in. It was an almost too much burn and stretch, but still, his dick sat at full mast, leaking against his stomach and twitching in response to the sounds Dean made above him.

“Jesus, Roman. I need a minute,” Dean said hotly against his ear. His voice was pure sex, rough and hoarse and already breathless despite just getting started. “You’re so fucking tight. It’s like you were made for me, yeah?”

Roman nodded because he couldn’t speak yet. He was overwhelmed by everything. The pleasure, the discomfort, the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, and Dean above him, filling up his senses.

After taking a while to get them both settled again, Dean began to move. Gently at first to allow them the opportunity to get used to it, but eventually, it wasn’t enough for Roman who needed more, wanted it harder.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Roman requested quietly, his first words since this started. He felt hot all over, a pink blush high on his cheeks at the thought of begging someone, even Dean, to fuck him, but he couldn’t help it. Despite not giving himself time to fully get used to Dean inside him, he still wanted it harder. He wanted Dean to be rougher.

Dean was immediately spurred on and he started thrusting harder, scanning Roman’s face for any signs of overbearing discomfort, but Roman was loving it. He loved Dean’s tight grip on his hips and his even tighter grip on the headboard, which still made small thumping sounds as Dean picked up speed.

“You’re taking it so good, Rome.” Dean commented as he sat up to adjust his hold on Roman’s leg. “Fuck, you should see the view from here. You’re stretched so tight around me, baby.”

“Fuuuck, Dean!” Roman hissed as he rolled his hips up, hands scrambling to get a hold of the sheets as he met Dean’s thrusts with his own. His cock was smearing precum on his belly and he could feel himself getting close even though they’d only been at it for about 10 minutes and his dick laid untouched between them.

“Gotta be the luckiest person on the planet,” Dean said as he thrusts got sloppy and he was fucking into Roman so hard that the obscene noises in the room picked up. (Distantly, Roman wondered if anyone could hear them. He hoped not, but then again, he also hoped they could.) “I get to see you like this, taking my dick like a champ. Fuck, next time I want you on your stomach so I can see that great ass of yours. Sound good?”

Roman nodded as he tried to starve off his orgasm, but he could feel it building, feel it coming on hot, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Especially not with Dean speaking absolute filth above him.

“Dean, I’m… I think I’m gonna…”

Before he could say anymore, Roman’s vision whited out and he could distantly feel Dean’s hand wrapping around his cock as he started to come all over his stomach. His whole body felt alight and he’d never felt like this before. Never came this hard and this long. Felt hot waves of electricity run through his body and all he could do was ride it out on Dean’s dick and hope he didn’t have a heart attack and die in the most embarrassing position possible.

When the haziness in his brain finally cleared and he was returning to the land of the living, he caught the tail end of Dean’s orgasm. He watched, awestruck, as Dean jerked and screwed into him, coming inside him as he held him down, one hand threateningly close enough to his throat to get Roman excited all over again.

When Dean was finished, he cupped Roman behind his head and met him halfway for a sloppy kiss, that started as a clash of teeth and tongue and melted into something sweet and slow, as if Dean was savoring it. Dean left his lips and kissed down Roman’s cheek and chest. He sucked his neck and left a hickey on his neck and Roman let him because he wanted to be marked. Wanted everyone to know he belonged to someone.

Dean pulled out gently, and pulled off the condom before tossing it in the waste basket. He flopped down beside Roman, panting and sweaty, before he pulled the other man until he was laying on top of him.

“I’m a cuddler,” Dean revealed into Roman’s neck. “I’m usually the big spoon, but I really feel like being smothered by you right now, so stay here.”

Roman laughed and rest his head on Dean’s chest. He closed his eyes when Dean’s fingers began carding through his hair. He felt tired and exhausted. His lower body throbbed and the come on his stomach was uncomfortable. He’d have to leave soon before Dean’s roommate came back, but for now he was contented to fall asleep.

 *******************

Roman woke up to the sound of someone yelling. He flew up and covered his lap first before rubbed his eyes as he tried to clear his sleepy vision and brain.

“Dude, literally the WORST thing to come back to after a boring ass day in classes and shit is your roommate’s clothes all over the floor and some naked dude in his bed!” The voice yelled. “We had an agreement that if we were gonna be fucking around in here, we’d let each other know, Ambrose!”

Roman finally took his hands away from his eyes, only to see some guy in a sweater vest staring at him.

“Aren’t you on the football team?” The guy asked as she folded his arms and stared down at Roman.

“Uh,” Roman started, but he was interrupted by Dean, who threw his clothes and a damp washcloth at him.

“Seth, give us a moment to change and we’ll be outta here, I promise.”

The guy, Seth, rolled his eyes and threw his arms up. “Fine!” He muttered as he stormed out of the dorm room and slammed the door behind him.

Roman buried his face in his hands and groaned. His body ached and he was soooo embarrassed.

“Sorry about that, man.” Dean said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. When Roman didn’t move, he stepped closer to him and took the washcloth in his hands. He stooped down in front of Roman on the bed and moved his arms out of the way before he wiped the mess that was still on his stomach.

Roman finally uncovered his face and looked down at Dean in front of him. He smiled a little when the other man brushed past a ticklish spot.

“Had a good time?” Dean asked as he threw the washcloth behind him and stood up to help Roman stand.

Roman nodded and smiled, hoping his bashfulness wasn’t apparent to Dean. Without thinking much about it, he leaned down to press a kiss on Dean’s lips. He was intending on just an innocent kiss, but Dean deepened it, pulling Roman’s skill naked body against his own clothed skin. His hands squeezed Roman’s hips before they trailed back to grab handfuls of his ass.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Dean said, his voice smooth and awed.

Roman laughed and rolled his eyes. When Dean finally let him go, he started to get dressed, feeling absolutely disgusting and fatigued, but sexy as hell because of the way Dean was looking at him.

“Thanks, Dean.” He said quietly as he pulled his hair out of his face and into a bun. “For… well...”

Thankfully, Dean didn’t have to hear the rest of the sentence, because he knew exactly what Roman meant.

“It was my pleasure, Rome.” He said as he sat back on the edge of his desk and watched Roman fix his hair. “Besides. What are friends for?”


End file.
